Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a competitor in Warrior's Battle Royale. She is a white stickwoman who wears a black cloak and hood, and wields a chainsaw scythe. Background Elizabeth Benevolence had been a confused and lost soul from her childhood. She was never sure what she wanted to do or what she could do, until the day she discovered God. Ever since that day Elizabeth became a devoted nun and preacher. Prayer and spiritual healing was her true calling at this point in her life. Though she knew that there was still conflict and hatred in the world, she felt that God's influence would save the world if she and her fellow church members had faith. One day, when Elizabeth came into her church, she witnessed a man carrying an axe kill the church members. She ran, her confusion and conflict rising once again as she began thinking of the hatred that plagued the world. If God truly cared about his creations, why would he continue to let them kill each other like this? Suddenly, Elizabeth reached an epiphany; the fact that she was the only survivor of her church meant that God must have designated her to carry out what he can't do - bring humanity to peace. Elizabeth tossed away her nun apparel for a dark cloak and modified a scythe to have a chainsaw blade. With her new identity as God's punishing angel, she went on a killing spree, killing only tose she saw who were threats to world peace. Good or bad, dictator or robber, none were safe from Elizabeth's dark grasp. Upon announcement of the Warrior's Battle Royale, Elizabeth deduced that entering would mean being able to kill others who was a threat to peace in rapid succession. She entered with this resolve. Personality Elizabeth is cold and misanthropic. Believing mankind is responisble for its own undoing, she is set to preserve peace at all costs by eliminating those who are threats to it. The purpose of making her weapon, according to her, was to force her target to reflect on their past decisions as they were killed. She is, however, aware of her hypocrisy as a killer herself. Though she kills without mercy, on the inside, Elizabeth longs for someone else to end her life and release her from the cruel world that she inhabits. If this does not happen, she has made a resolve to end her own life when she sees her work is done. Stats *Birthplace: England *Age: 20 *Fighting Style: Weaponry Abilities *Wields chainsaw scythe *Cloak is laced with electrical paralyzers *Agile Weaknesses *Weapon dependent *Mortal limits *Scythe becomes useless if it runs out of fuel Theme Disclaimer: Neither the wiki nor the writer of this page owns this song. Scottick's Notes If you really think about it, a chainsaw scythe isn't actually that great of a weapon. It's not as fast as a scythe, and it doesn't have the range of a chainsaw either, so what good is it? Well, besides looking cool and being totally painful. Putting that aside, I think you'll agree that Elizabeth's real draw is her backstory. I wouldn't say she's a tragic hero, much more than she is just a tragic killer. Or just tragic. Category:Warrior's Battle Royale